


Come Get Me, MrHornyBadger

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Birthday Emma!, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dan's favorite Tumblr mutual's birthday! Well, second favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Get Me, MrHornyBadger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessrosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/gifts).



> FOR MY BABY EMMA WHO IS NO LONGER A DANCING QUEEN. I did this during my break so I'm sorry for how short it is love. Here you go!

Daniel sighed, propping his laptop open on his lap. His left hand cupped his steaming Red Bull mug, while his right typed in his username and password.

Welcome, _**mrhornybadger**_.

He let out a short laugh, scanning his dash for anything of interest. It was _mrshornybadger_ 's birthday. He smiled, clicking on her icon and sending her a short **HAPPY BIRTHDAY** in her ask. He clicked the text post button and copy pasted his latest fic onto the blank space. He put down his mug and started typing at the top before the fic began.

For _mrshornybadger_ , a very happy birthday. You're a dancing queen no longer. ;) Have some Sebastidan.

"Sebastidan again?" Dan grinned, slim arms coming around his neck snugly.

"Good Morning to you too." Dan craned his head, kissing his lover on his full kiss-swollen lips. "It's not like they know it's me."

"Right" Sebastian nodded, going for another kiss but Dan dodged. He stuck his tongue out at Sebastian, laughing when he started to pout. "It's kind of obvious."

"Says mister i'm-happy dot tumblr dot com." He nuzzled into Sebastian's bare neck eliciting a giggle from the German.

"I guess we better stop if you really want to get some fic done-" Sebastian shrugged.

Dan slammed his laptop closed. Mrshornybadger will forgive him a few minutes with his boyfriend. "I'd much rather do you."

Sebastian smirked. "Come get me then, mrhornybadger."


End file.
